Total Sex Island 2: Extreme Sex Challenge
by donki-shouben
Summary: A sequel! It's 2 years later, and the sex challenges are even more extreme and perverted! Everything gets resolved in Chapter 4, in ways you don't expect! With lots of laughs, just like the first Total Sex Island.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion & the First Challenge

**Author's Note: The first was so much fun, I had to do a sequel!**

**It's **_**extreme **_**(way more perverted!)**

**Plus, it ties up the loose ends the first story left unresolved.**

**And it doesn't end like anyone expects!**

Total Sex Island 2: Extreme Sex Challenge

(a lost episode of _Total Drama Island_)

Disclaimer: _Total Drama Island_ is copyright Fresh TV Inc.

The author is in no way associated with the owners of the copyright.

This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1: Reunion, and the First Challenge

"Hello, and welcome once again to _Total Drama Island_!" said Chris Maclean, the host. "It's been two years since our last get-together, and I still have that Fred Flintstone stubble on my face! Our returning campers are older, wiser and, hopefully, much more sexually experienced! They had better be, to survive this, our most perverted episode yet of _Total Drama Island: The Lost Episodes_!"

Dear mom and dad, I'm aging fine...  
Don't ask me how I'm spendin' my time...  
You ask me what I'm willing to do  
And now I think the answer's plain to see...  
I wanna fuck...and be FAMOUS...  
I wanna live close to the funds...  
Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way...  
I'll get there one dayyy...  
'Cause I wanna fuck...and be famous!  
Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...  
Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...  
I wanna fuck...  
I wanna fuck...  
I wanna fuck and be famous...  
I wanna fuck...  
I wanna fuck...  
I wanna fuck and be famous!  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...

"Hello, campers! Thanks for coming back to TDI at our new location somewhere in the vast Pacific Ocean, far from any controlling legal authority!"

"That's an odd choice of words, Chris. What does that mean?" Gwen inquired.

"Yeah! And what's this new $1,000,000 challenge?" Courtney interrogated the shady TV host.

"Ah ah ah! We're still not all here!" Chris cautioned his curious contestants. "Yes! Here she comes! Fresh from her whirlwind world tour!"

A ship pulled up to the dock. After a few _torturous _minutes, a dark-haired woman strode out of the ship's cabin, adjusted her sunglasses and marched with purpose down the dock to the campsite.

"Heather?? You brought Heather back???" Gwen bitched.

"Why not? She is the sex in _Total Sex Island, _after all!" Chris rubbed his hands gleefully.

"This is another lame-o sex challenge? No way, Chris!!" Courtney rejected the reality TV host's smarmy plans and began to walk away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Chris warned. "You signed a contract! You should have read the fine print!"

"But, I..."

Courtney recalled when the man from the TV show knocked on her door. She and Duncan had been...busy, so she hastily signed the paper the man held up so she could get back to screwing her criminal boytoy.

"Ooooo! You're infuriating, Chris!" the former C.I.T. exclaimed.

"I know! It's my best quality!" he said with a smirk. "Oh look, it's Iz-zy!"

"Hi, everyone! Hi, Chris! You're going down! Hee hee!"

"I certainly hope so! And finally, our last contestant!"

"Geoff!"

"Bridge!"

The two lovers passionately kissed! They had been separated for months, after Bridgette's parents not only learned of Geoff's 'partyboy' rep, but ALSO all the hot sex action that happened on the island the first time!

Now that she was of age, Bridgette was free to make her own choices.

How her parents got that secret info, though, no one was sure.

Although there was a prime suspect.

"That was real nice, Heather, trying to break up Bridgette and Geoff! What is your damage, anyway??" Gwen railed at the 'Queen Bee' of the group.

"Pshh! Whatever, freakshow!" Heather blew the goth girl off.

"Hey! Heather! You missed a spot!" Gwen annoyingly said, pointing to the drops of liquid on the corner of the long-haired brunette's sunglasses.

"Hmphh!" Heather uttered as she stormed off.

"Now that you're all here, I can tell you that the prize is one million dollars, and the challenge is...Extreme Sex! Before you ask, yes, you do have to do it, since you're all 18 and you signed contracts that are governed by treaties that cover international waters, which is where we are, and not any nation's, like Canada or the United States! So there! Just try suing me!" the insufferable TV host eagerly informed the 22 teen contestants. "And yes, it will all be recorded by our cameras!"

"You won't get away with this, Chris!" Courtney promised.

"Have before. And the second time will be sweeter, yet!"

"You're total slime, Chris! You know that?" Heather bitterly observed.

"Love you, too, babe!" the host blew a mean kiss at the queen bitch.

"Aw, come on, guys! This will be AWESOME!" fun-loving Owen shouted.

"First up", Chris told the assembled group, "is the Cumfirst Challenge. The winner is the one that can make their partner climax the quickest!"

"Oh, this will be easy!" Bridgette squealed, then groped her boyfriend. She and Geoff had been apart so long, they were rarin' to get at it!

"Not so fast!" Chris put the kibosh on the unscheduled sex action. "In this game, **I** pick the partners!"

"Lindsay...Owen" Chris began. "Courtney...Dee-Jay!" he added with a chuckle, eliciting a gasp from the moral DJ. "Bridgette...Harold."

(There were others, like Beth-Cody & Eva-Justin, but we're hitting the highlights).

"Woo-hoo! E-Scope is gonna win!" Izzy roared as she lunged headfirst into her first partner (victim).

Expert dick-swallower Lindsay kneeled down before Owen, who was already nude. He lost his pants so often, his fellow campers treated Owen's nakedness as his normal state. "Uh, Owen? I can't find your wienie!" the dumb blonde said as she vainly searched the many, and voluminous, folds of skin on the fat boy.

"What are ya talkin' about, Lindsay?" Owen replied. "It should be easy to find! I've even got a chubby!"

"Um, how can you tell?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea!" DJ whined, cringing before his hard-charging 'partner'. "I think I hear my mom calling me!"

"Don't be such a baby, DJ!" Type A Courtney held the nervous boy down. "You don't want to lose, do you? Because I sure don't!!"

Quickly, and with a practiced hand, the former C.I.T. undid the teen's pants and pulled down his drawers.

But enticing his member proved difficult for even a cocksucker supreme like Courtney!

"Damnit! I can't even get him hard!" the preppie moaned.

Luckily, her boyfriend had her back.

"Here, DJ! Try these!" Duncan said as he flipped a few pills into DJ's mouth.

Immediately, the veins in DJ's dick engorged with blood and ballooned in size!

"Wow! Great idea!" Courtney chirped. "But where did you get those pills?"

"Oh, I just found some lying around..." the delinquent Duncan innocently responded.

"Where the hell are my little blue pills?!!" Chef Hatchet yelled as he tore through his kitchen cabinets.

"I'm not so sure about this, Bridgette." a trembling Harold said as he held tight to the loops of the belt around his waist. "I've only ever been with LeShawna! I'm a one-woman man, you know. I mean, gosh!"

"That's sweet, Harold, but LeShawna said it was okay!" the perky pony-tailed blonde chirped as she eased Harold's sweaty hand off his belt and gently tugged down his trousers. "So don't worry, you're not cheating on her!"

"But you're so...Gosh!!"

_Splurtchhh!_

Harold ejaculated all over the beautiful Bridgette's face before she could even touch his hairy dick, let alone get it into her mouth!

"O-kay…Maybe we ought to try this again." Bridge said, her face dripping with Harold's spunk.

"No need! We have a winner!!" Chris shouted and held up Bridgette's arm.

There were some, though, who didn't quite get the gist of the contest.

"Excuse me, Izzy? The challenge is over. Besides, the cameramen aren't part of the challenge!"

"Uh, Chris?" the cameraman gasped as Izzy sucked him raw. "Shut up!"

"Al-righty! We'll be back as soon as our cameramen can stand upright!"

_Next:_

_The second, even more twisted, challenge!_

_Pairings are Beth-Harold, Noah-Duncan,_

_and...Gwen-Heather!_

_Yes!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Challenge

Total Sex Island 2: Extreme Sex Challenge

(a lost episode of _Total Drama Island_)

Chapter 2: The Second Challenge

"We're back! And since it'll be awhile before our camera dudes are fully recovered, I've hired robots to man the video capture thingies!" host Chris quipped. "Now, for our second challenge...The CumTogether!" he smirked.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it...and you have no choice BUT to accept it or you're immediately disqualified...is to cum at the same time as your partner!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Izzy raised her hand, even though she wasn't in school. "When I stayed in an ashram in India, I learned tantric sex magic! I can make someone cum without even touching them!"

"Uh, yeah. That's nice, Iz, but porn works better if the participants actually grope each other! ANY-way!...Beth...Har-old! Gwen...Hea-ther!" Chris smiled wickedly as he named the teams. "Noah...Duncan!"

(There were others, but yada yada yada).

"Okay, Beth. Might as well get started!" Harold gamely said.

The boy with the 'mad skills' and 'sweet moves' leaned into Beth's bush. A bat flew out of the overgrown forest around her cunt. Inching closer, Harold saw spiderwebs inside the untouched girl's vagina and heard crickets chirping. As he stood there, slack-jawed in disbelief, a bug crawled from one end of Beth's cunny to the other, got stuck in the web, then devoured by the spider, who burped.

"Uhhhh...Okay, this is..doable."

"Come on, man!" Duncan goaded his reluctant partner. "Don't be such a wuss! Guys do this sort of stuff in Juvie all the time!"

"I don't care what you do to me! Beat me up if you want!" Noah replied. "But there's no way I'm putting that THING in my mouth!"

"Are Duncan and Noah losers before the challenge even begins? We'll look in on them later. For now, we move to the main attraction!"

"This is crazy! There's no way I'm doing you!" Gwen refused to even look at Heather.

"I'm not passing up $1,000,000 because of your girly attitude!" Heather barked. "I'm winning this thing, no matter what I have to do!"

"Girly???" Gwen was livid, and turned to confront her nemesis. "How dare you?!!"

"Oh, please! The goth thing is such a pose!" Heather retorted.

"And you are...kind of cute." the bitch queen ran her hand through Gwen's mop of dark, blue-streaked hair, shocking the goth gal speechless.

Heather moved her palm behind Gwen's head, then prodded her to move closer.

Heather leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed Gwen on the lips!

No. She did more than that.

_OmiGod! She, she's using her tongue?!? _Gwen thought.

_Why can't I stop? Oh God, she's putting her hand down my..._

Gwen's knees buckled. She couldn't resist any more.

Breathing heavily, she said "I must be insane to say this, but okay! I'll do it! However...only if neither of us says a word! This is too freaky as it is!"

"Deal!" Heather agreed.

Soon, the two former foes were both naked, and in a 69 position.

Heather attacked Gwen's sweet little snatch with such gusto, the goth gal was unable to keep up, and on the verge of climaxing!

_Fuck! How did she get so good? She never struck me as a lesbian!! _Gwen told herself. _Shiiiiit! If she keeps this up, I'm gonna cum!_

_Slow down, Heather! Fuck! Why did I say we couldn't talk?? Oh, God, I'm gonna..._

However...

_She's...slowing down? Ohhhhh yeahhhh. _

Even though she couldn't say a word, a gasp escaped Gwen's throat.

But it wasn't all good.

_She's keeping me right on the verge! What the fuck has she been doing the past few years? Taking lessons from the Whore Queen of New Orleans?? It's torture! Stop it, Gwen! Get your head in the game! Lick that pussy!_

Right before the mix of pleasure and pain incapacitated her, Gwen achieved her goal of making Heather climax, whereupon the expert gameplayer immediately released her hold on Gwen's pussy, finally allowing the gothic one to experience the sweet release she so hungrily craved!

"Did you get that?? That was ratings gold! Tell me you got that!!" Chris maniacally quizzed his cameraman. "Oh. Wait. You're a robot. So of course you got that!"

After a few desperately needed minutes of recovery, Gwen complimented her temporary sex partner. "Um, good job!"

"I guess." Heather replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Which, of course, infuriated the dark clothes-wearing Goth!

_Goddamn bitch! _she thought.

"After our second challenge, Gwen and Hea-ther are winners!" Chris said with a wink, then popped a champagne bottle, which spurted its liquid contents all over him. "Harold and Beth are losers...What happened, kids?"

"We gave a good effort, but..." Harold started to answer the question.

"It's my fault!" Beth cried. "Harold did such a great job eating me out, I totally forgot I was supposed to suck his dick!"

"Hey, it's my fault! I forgot she was supposed to do me, too! I mean, gosh! You can only do so many things at once, you know?"

"Sadly, yes. And Noah and Duncan...winners! How'd you...pull it out at the end, guys?"

"Why are you asking us?" an annoyed Noah barked. "You filmed it all!"

"I know. But I want to hear you say it!" the sadistic host leered.

"Noah screwed my ass while I masturbated." Duncan informed everyone.

A flustered Noah, feeling the eyes of his fellow campers on him, said "So? Guys do that to chicks all the time! And I was in the man's position! It's not gay!"

"Dude, you did it to a guy! That means it's gay!" Duncan pointed out. "Plus, you gave me a reacharound!"

"What?? No! The, the cameraman said he was having trouble getting the shot, so he asked me to move your thing around! Really! Ask the guy! It's the truth!" Noah vainly protested, forgetting the cameraman was a robot, and couldnt talk.

The other campers looked at the mute robot, then at Noah.

"What??" he cried.

"While Noah comes to terms with these _probably_ not-so-new feelings, we'll take a break so our campers can rest up for the third challenge."

_Next:_

_The third insane challenge,_

_The Big Bang!_

_Plus:_

_What's Heather plotting with Chris?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Challenge

Total Sex Island 2: Extreme Sex Challenge

(a lost episode of _Total Drama Island_)

Chapter 3: The Third Challenge

In the midst of their break, while walking back to her cabin from the outhouse, Gwen noticed something unusual.

Heather exited the producers' TV truck, followed by the host, Chris Maclean!

"Thanks for showing me around, Chris!" Heather waved goodbye.

"Any time, babe!" Chris replied, a broad grin plastered across his face. "A-ny time!"

_What the fuck was she doing in there??_ Gwen wondered.

Immediately, she realized what was going on, and confronted the devious teen.

"It won't work, Heather! You're not fixing this game!!" Gwen spat.

"What are you talking about, you little freak?"

"I saw you in the producers' truck with Chris! Don't even try to deny it! But no matter how many sexual favors you give that twerp, you won't win! I'll make sure of that!"

"Oh, please! If I wanted to fuck my way to the top, I would have won a long time ago! Chris showed me around the production truck because I told him I wanted to get into TV!"

"A likely story! But you don't fool me!" Gwen shouted at the raven-haired girl, who ignored the bellicose teen and calmly walked away.

"What's up, babe?" Gwen's boyfriend, Trent, asked. "What's with all the hubbub?"

"Heather's trying to cheat!"

After Gwen explained what happened, Trent said "Are you sure? Did they look like they just had sex?"

"I know what I saw! And there's more! Remember how long it took for Heather to get off the boat when she arrived? And when she finally did, she had some goo on her sunglasses! I think it was cum! She's screwing her way through this whole thing!"

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe you're saying this because you were a little..._affected_ by your challenge with Heather?" Trent oh so sensitively speculated.

And which got the predictable response.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING???" Gwen screamed herself hoarse.

"Ouch!" Trent winced in pain. "Never mind."

"Spread the word to everyone! We're not letting Heather win!" Gwen commanded.

"Okay. Whatever you say. No problem."

"Up and at 'em, campers, for your third extreme sex challenge! You're gonna need all your energy for this one!" Chris vaguely threatened. "It's the contest that separates the posers from the pervs. I call it the Big Bang! The point is to fuck as many people as you can!"

Under a big tent erected on the camp grounds, the sybaritic teens soon got down and dirty.

Gwen got it on with Trent, of course. She scanned the area, noting everyone else who was getting some nookie.

Owen joined with LeShawna, the two mounds of round exciting Harold, who was busy calculating the gravity of two massive bodies in such close proximity.

Izzy, natch, screwed whatever moved. The bears, wisely, learned to keep their distance.

The stunning male model, Justin, determined to win, gave 'the look' to nearly every girl in camp, and quickly lined up Courtney, Eva, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie & Bridgette. He turned the girls around and bent them over so he could fuck each of their assholes without having to look at their faces, the better to admire himself in his mirror while he got his rocks off.

Which, unfortunately, left Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Noah and Ezekiel on the outside looking in.

Or were they?

"Hey, man! What do you think you're doing?" Duncan yelled as Justin reamed the ass of Courtney, the mean teen's main squeeze.

Justin turned to the criminal delinquent, smiled, and said "Sorry. You'll have to wait your turn."

His sparkling eyes and glistening teeth entranced Duncan.

"Gahhh...Okay. Whatever you say." the mohawked boy flatly responded. His eyes glazed over, and drool dripped from the corners of his mouth, .

"Get in line, buddy!" Eva declared. "I'm next! Hurry up, Justin! I haven't had a good fuck in, well, ever!"

"Co-ming!" Justin promised as he brought Court to the heights of anal ecstasy before unloading his spunk in her butt.

"Uh, Gwen, do you think you could...?" Cody nervously offered his half-hard cock to the normally unattainable object of his desire. "There isn't anyone else I can, you know..."

"Okay, Cody!" Gwen agreed. "That is what the challenge is about, right?"

So, while Trent fucked his girlfriend, Gwen, the goth gave a handjob to Cody.

Meanwhile, DJ was busy pouring cold water on his quickly limping dick and ingesting a lot of saltpeter to counter the effects of the Viagra Duncan fed him earlier.

Leaving Heather with no one to have sex with.

Gwen cheered inwardly. Her plan was working to perfection!

Heather would lose!

But no one told the scheming teen of the survivor-type reality show.

"Chris! Chef! Get over here! You owe me!" Heather ordered.

"Thought you'd never ask, your royal hottieness!" Chris ran over to get the torrid sex action he'd been dreaming about for years!

While Heather bent over to take Chef in her mouth, Chris vigorously fucked her doggy-style.

But even that wasn't enough for our imperious bitch queen.

"You cameramen! Right now!" Heather directed the trio who recently recovered from Izzy's voracious sexual appetite to join in.

Heather was going to do them all five of them...at the same time!

"Goddamnit!" Gwen bitched. "She did it again!"

_Next:_

_The totally unexpected finale!_

_You'll never guess how it all ends!_

_Plus:_

_An orgylicious, fuck-tastic wrap party!_


	4. Chapter 4: Outseduce Outfuck Outlast

**Author's Note: This chapter's a change of pace.**

**And, in a real surprising twist, things actually get **_**serious**_** for a few moments.**

**But keep on reading, and the silliness (not to mention the sex and perversion)**

**will return before you know it.**

**Plus, a wrap-up of everyone's storylines.**

Total Sex Island 2: Extreme Sex Challenge

(a lost episode of _Total Drama Island_)

Chapter 4: Outseduce Outfuck Outlast

"Wow, Duncan!" Courtney gushed after her part in the fuckfest was over. "Why didn't you tell me anal sex was so much fun?"

"Gee, I don't know, Court..." Duncan sarcastically replied. "Maybe 'cause I have such..._fond_ memories of it being done to me?!!"

"What?" Courtney was confused. Duncan wasn't joking or smiling. He was serious! "Oh. You mean...Because of what happened to you in Juvie? I'm so sorry, Duncan!"

As soon as she said the 's' word, the C.I.T. wished she could take it back.

Duncan glared at her with such an intense look of rage, of barely contained, seething fury!

Courtney knew her criminal boyfriend had to have a dark side, but Duncan had always been so sweet and kind to her, she never gave it much thought.

Now, though, the delinquent's venomous anger was on full display, and it scared the student council president. She feared he might lose control at any second!

Truthfully, though, Duncan wasn't mad at Courtney; He was mad at himself.

Dunc had always prided himself on his strength, his toughness, and the girl he loved caught him in a moment of vulnerability, of weakness.

Totally uncomfortable, Courtney quickly changed the subject.

"So, um, how about them Canucks, eh?"

Then she dashed off.

With 20something campers, plus host, cook and cameramen, participating in the orgy, it took a while for everyone to have a 'happy ending' (and also because some had to have multiple 'happy endings', which means the first ones weren't really endings, but I digress...).

Anyway, sometime later, the bleary-eyed television host finally roused himself from the Big Bang's love furniture under the Big Top circus tent and resumed his hosting duties.

"Well, that was spe-cial!" Chris quipped. "Moving on to our next challenge..."

"I don't think so, Chris!" Heather declared.

"Time to turn those cameras off!" Courtney blocked the cameramen from getting their shot of the smarmy TV host.

"You can't do that!" Chris protested.

"We can now!"

"But what about our upcoming challenges?" Chris moaned. "The dungeon, the sex while skydiving, the voodoo sex with, is this right? Zuvembies? Oh, and the animals! That was a personal favorite of Chef's. He's going to be crushed!"

"Yeah. Not gonna happen!" The girls stood firm.

"Sorry, 'ol gal. Looks like we won't need you!" Chef Hatchet tearfully said as he embraced a majestic, white and black-spotted Appaloosa horse. "But you'll always be my special lady!" he added, and then kissed the great beast.

Heather and Courtney proceeded to spell out the rules of the new world order, to the amazement of Gwen, who watched it all unfold from nearby.

"You think you're so smart. But we're wise to you!" Courtney began. "I thought something was up with this new challenge. And I'm in politics now, so I have contacts in the government."

"Is this going to take long?" Chris annoyingly said. "I don't want to miss my scheduled Swedish Massage back at the producers' camp!"

"Oh, you'll listen! But you won't like it!" Heather promised.

"I found the one person who hates you as much as I do and was willing to do whatever it took to end your stupid games! Oh, and she also works for CSIS." (CSIS is the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, Canada's CIA.)

"Bo-ring!" Chris yawned.

"You won't find this boring! 'She' is Heather!"

"What?!" Chris yelped.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Gwen howled.

"It's true! They recruited me out of high school." Heather admitted.

"But, but I thought you traveled the world promoting TDI in foreign countries?" Gwen, totally flabbergasted, asked.

"That's just my cover."

"But how can YOU be a spy??"

"After surviving this ridiculous show, spy school was pretty easy! Besides, it's not _James Bond_. It's mostly courier work. Exchanging info. That sort of thing. Sometimes I make contacts (recruit new informants). It's pretty boring, actually. But it does pay the bills."

"Isn't a reality show contestant a bit high profile for a spy?"

"Duh! That's why no one suspects I'm a spy! No one believes the businessman cover anymore - who'd want to do business in some of these dirtwater countries, anyway? - and liberals complain if we say we're a reporter or an aid worker. So a celebrity is the best option. My role model in this area is Angelina Jolie."

"She's a spy, too??"

"Of course! What, you actually thought she's this great humanitarian who travels the globe helping the down and out?"

"Now that you mention it...That does seems kind of strange."

"Ladies, can we get back on topic?!!" Chris thundered.

"Sure. Rush to your own funeral. As I was saying, I asked Heather to help plan our revenge. She was only too eager to help, and had talents that proved to be absolutely essential to our success!"

"They teach us a lot of interesting things in spy school."

"Is that how you got such...impressive love-making skills?" Gwen wondered.

"A little. Actually, my supervisor said I passed the seduction test with flying colors and was a 'natural'. Although I've never had to use those particular skills on the job. Most men give me whatever I want just by asking. Sound familiar, Chris?"

"Sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"In your TV production truck. With all that expensive, high-tech equipment..."

"What are you babbling about now?"

"We all know cell phones, any type of communications devices are banned on the island, to maintain 'secrecy' about the new season. But what if, using the equipment in that truck, if someone knew what they were doing, they could rig a ham radio transmitter?"

"But I was with you the entire time! You couldn't have done that!"

"I didn't have to! It's not that hard a job. I told Courtney how to do it."

"Yeah! I'm not stupid, you know! I was a…"

"C.I.T.! We know!" Both Heather and Chris yelled.

"Then, when you and your crew were...otherwise occupied..."

"So that's why you fucked all of us at the same time??"

"Um-hmm! You didn't really think I liked you, did you? I hate your guts! But I knew you had a thing for me. You're such an easy-to-read slimeball!"

"Well, so what? So you got a message out? You don't even know where the island is! None of you do! We made sure of that when we brought you here, locked in those windowless rooms on the ships!"

"Chris, Chris...It's a fairly simple thing to..._distract_...the ship's captain and steal his map. Easier than taking candy from a baby!"

_So that's why Heather had cum on her after she got off the boat! _Gwen thought.

"So what is this? Some kind of shakedown, or you'll blow the whistle on me? Newsflash, sweethearts! We're not in Canada anymore!" Chris grinned.

"Like I said, I have contacts in the government. Heather knows people in the spy world. And our third co-conspirator has a...special relationship with the RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police)."

_They don't mean...They can't mean...!_

"You gotta be shitting me!" Chris moaned.

"Hi, guys!" Izzy waved to Courtney and Heather. "E-Scope's in the house!"

"You made Izzy part of your secret group, and not me??" Gwen said in disbelief.

"What could you do for us? Weird the cameramen out with stories about your oddball friends?"

"Marilyn and Reaper aren't odd! Just different!"

"See, it was also Izzy's job to distract the crew so me or Heather could sneak into the truck, but she kind of jumped the gun with her extra-curricular screwing!"

"Weren't you worried Izzy would spill the beans? I mean, she is...Izzy!" Gwen commented.

"That was a risk we were willing to take. We figured Chris would write off anything she said as another crazy rant!"

(Which he did after Izzy told him, upon arrival on the island, "You're going down!")

"Basically, Chris, we could pin anything on you and make it stick!" Courtney threatened.

"Or we could dump you in Gitmo! I know some people there who'd be happy to take you off our hands! You'd never be seen or heard from again!" Heather cackled.

"Or my boys could take you out! Hi, fellas!" Izzy waved to a RCMP helicopter that buzzed the island.

"Hi, Izzy!" several of the infatuated Mounties waved back and said hello to the wild and (sexually) crazy redhead. "E-Scope! How's it goin'?" one yelled.

"Wow! Looks like Izzy's resolved her problems with the RCMP!" Gwen observed. "And then some, by the looks of it!"

The Mounties landed on the island, rousted the TV crew, some of whom were still sleeping off their gangbang of Heather, marched them down to the dock to join Chris and pointed rifles at the whole lot of them.

"Or you could give us the million dollars, destroy all copies of the tapes of this show, and get out of our lives forever!" Courtney offered, a smug look of triumphant satisfaction on her face.

"Plus, I want that TV job! I was thinking ET (Entertainment Tonight)." Heather added.

"Hey! Then maybe I can get a TV job, too!" Courtney squealed.

"With a face like that? I don't think so." Heather shot down the counselor's dream. "Sideline sports reporter, _maybe_."

Gwen glared at the teen spy with the run-on mouth.

"What? I'm just giving it to her straight so she doesn't get disappointed later!" Heather defended her impolite comments.

"Heh. Hee hee ha ha ha! Well played, ladies! Well pa-layed!" Chris applauded his graduate students in the art of survive and thrive at any cost. "But you forget...I'm not without resources of my own!"

"Chef..." Chris smirked into his microphone transmitter. "...Activate bears."

But nothing happened. No bears bounded out of the woods at our devious camper trio.

"...Activate Sasquatchinakwa."

Zip.

"Activate Psycho Killer!"

Zilch.

"Okay. I suppose it's possible they might all be on potty breaks. You leave me no choice...Activate the dinosaur!"

Zero.

"Moose! Woolly beavers! Bees! Flies?"

Chris was desperate, but _nada._

"We know all your tricks, Chris!" Heather gloated

"Oh, and we also clued in the other campers to what we had planned. Guess what? In exchange for a share of the cash, they agreed to help us!" Courtney revealed.

"You agreed to give up the money?" a shocked Gwen uttered.

"It's not about the money. It's about revenge! Oh, and that TV gig." Heather remarked.

All over the island, the campers had taken out Chris' violent backup.

LeShawna faced the bears down. "Uh uh! I don't think so, furball!"

Duncan stopped Sasquatchinakwa in its tracks with nothing but a switchblade. "Try it, purple puss! You don't scare me! I've faced tougher in Juvie!"

Trent neutralized the Psycho Killer. "And now another folk song!" The Psycho screamed in pain and covered his ears. "Or I could call Gwen!" Trent added, mentioning the one camper who beat PK before.

DJ called his forest critter friends, and the bunnies, squirrels and songbirds tore into the mechanical dinosaur! (They may seem sweet, but they're really ANIMALS!)

And so on.

All the campers did their part.

Moose? Eva.

Woolly beavers? Justin.

Bees? Lindsay.

Flies? Cody.

"Chef? Just release whatever you got left! Chef???" Chris impotently barked.

But Chef was...indisposed.

In the TV production truck, Owen sat on the normally fearsome former Sergeant.

"Stay down, Chef. Or I could develop a taste for horsemeat!" Owen threatened. "Mmm, horsey!" Owen rubbed his big belly.

"No! Don't! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt her!"

"Production truck is secure!" Noah, sitting at the controls with Harold, said into the megaphone that blasted his words all over the island, then high-fived the spectacle-wearing boy.

"Okay. You got me! I give up!" Chris raised his hands in defeat.

Once they heard the good news, all the campers celebrated!

Soon, due to Courtney's contacts in the government, a Canadian Navy ship pulled up to the dock, ready to take Chris and Chef away.

The host had already surrendered the $1,000,000, but that wasn't enough humiliating payback for all the abuse the campers suffered over the years.

"Yeah, baby! Walk that dock of shame!!" LeShawna hooted.

"Buh-bye, LOSERS!" Heather cruelly waved goodbye and good riddance to the two thorns in her side. "And don't forget what else you have to do, or..." Heather pantomimed cutting her neck.

Standing on the dock, Chris sighed and Chef comforted him.

Suddenly...

**Rrrr-chomp!**

A giant shark leaped from the water, swallowed Chris and Chef, then jumped back into the river!

"Huh." Courtney shrugged her shoulders and walked away. "Oh well."

"Hey, how about we use OUR money to throw a killer party!!" Owen shouted. "It'll be AWESOME!!"

Most of the other campers agreed, and followed Owen back to camp.

Most, but not all.

"There goes that TV gig!" Heather bitched at Luck's cruel Lady. "Great! That's just fucking great! Back to glad-handing sweaty sheiks in the desert, with no antibacterial moisturizer in sight!"

"That's strange..." multiple nature badge winner Harold observed. "That was a saltwater shark, but this is a freshwater river."

"Oh, give it up, Harold! It's over!" Heather snapped, and stormed off.

"Um, before you go..." Harold chased after the raven-haired teen temptress, "...Do you think you can show me your boobies?!"

"Harold, haven't you seen enough naked bodies to last you a lifetime?"

Harold thought about it for a second, then responded with a simple "No."

"Sighhhh."

"Excuse me, Heather?" Gwen stopped the traveling celebrity/spy. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for all of us! I thought you were a terrible person, but that must have been the effect of the contest. You're actually pretty cool!"

"Hmph! You were so quick to judge me, yet you never even tried to get to know me!" Heather slammed the goth.

"What?" Gwen was stunned by her reaction. "You were the one who didn't want to be friends!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here! Don't you walk away from me!!"

But Heather ignored the ranting and raving goth girl and stomped back to her cabin.

"Do you believe the nerve of that..."

"Let it go, Gwen!" Trent advised. "You tried. That's all you can do. But someone like that...They're not about to change."

"I guess you're right. But she seems so different. I just thought...Never mind! Hey, let's go to Owen's party before he eats everything!"

"Sweet idea! Let's!"

The party wasn't a simple shindig.

It was an all-out orgy!

Released from competing in Chris' ridiculous sexual challenges, and hundreds (if not thousands) of miles away from civilization's mores, the campers were free to express their innermost desires.

"Geoff?" Bridgette said. "I know I told you before I wasn't interested in 'partying' with your rowdy friends..."

"That's okay, Bridge!" Geoff replied. "I figured you only said that because your parents were pressuring you to break up with me. It's cool."

"You're so understanding!" Bridgette beamed. "But I've decided I want to do it!"

"Really? That's great!"

"However, I know how hard your friends party, so I'm going to need a little practice before I try anything like that with your crazy posse! So how about...I do a gang bang with these guys?" Bridgette indicated the eager to fuck Mounties. "What do you say, fellas?"

They responded quite enthusiastically to the beautiful blonde's suggestion.

"You'd do that?? Sweeeet!" Geoff whistled. "Party on!"

"All right! Let's party!" Noah exclaimed as he attempted to join the crew lining up to screw the perky surfer girl.

"Get lost, creep!" Bridgette rejected the intellectual teen.

"What? Are you still mad at me because of that little joke I pulled on Lindsay? Come on! And have you considered maybe I helped teach her a lesson, like not to drop to her knees for every Tom, Dick and Tyler?"

**POW!!**

Bridgette punched out the rude boy!

"Whoa! Sweet moves, Bridge!" Geoff said admiringly.

Others, too, had a change of heart.

"I haven't always treated you in the way you deserve." Justin admitted as he stood behind the young, dark-haired woman, using only his words to communicate and not his dazzling good looks, so it was honest and heartfelt. "So how about I make it up to you?"

"O-okay!" Eva replied, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Eeee! Can we watch you while we masturbate?!!" Katie and Sadie screamed in unison. "That would be so cool!!"

"Sure!" Justin smiled.

"I'm really sorry for what we did to you two years ago, Lindsay!" Tyler was apologetic. "That was a cruel trick!"

"That's okay, Tyler! I forgive you!"

"But it's not okay with me. At least, let me make amends! So instead of you pleasuring me, I'll do you!"

"Well, alright." Lindsay hesitated before spreading her legs for the headband-wearing teen boy who dived at her waiting pussy. "But be careful! I just shaved down there, so there might be some stubble."

"Don't worry, Lindsay! I know what I'm...Ahhh!" Tyler caught his face on Lindsay's cunt hair stubble. Then he jumped up, hit his head on one of the pieces of dungeon equipment Chris left behind, and passed out.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay??" Lindsay cringed.

"Eh, he'll be fine!" Ezekiel said after examining the unconscious boy. "How's aboot I take his place? I still have to make up for what I did to you, too!"

"Wow! You guys are being so nice! Okay!" Lindsay agreed, eager to experience what Tyler only gave her the barest taste of.

Plus, Ezekiel was a great little cunt-lapper!

"Oh my God! You are so good!" Lindsay blissfully squealed. "Did you learn that in home school, too?"

"Errrr..."

Holding his swollen eye, Noah was heading out the door of the orgy room when he spotted someone.

"Cody! How's it going? Wanna hang?"

"I don't think so. I'm with someone at the moment. Beth."

"That's Beth??"

The teen girl had lost her braces, her skin had cleared up, she'd exchanged her glasses for contacts, took speech therapy to eliminate her lisp AND changed her hairstyle.

"Wow!" Noah whistled, then gave a back-handed, typical Noahian compliment. "She's almost kind of cute! So, cool if I join you two?" he said as he put his arms around the new couple.

"Not really." Cody squirmed out of Noah's grasp. "I want to spend these special moments with just me and Beth. And, dude, a word of advice? You're acting a little creepy and stalkerish!"

"Who, me? I just want to hang with my good friend, the Code-ster!"

"Yeah. Sure. Come on, Beth!"

Noah muttered in disgust as he exited the scene.

Though it appeared Izzy and Owen weren't getting it on, looks were certainly deceiving in their case.

"Why do I have to wait, Izzy? I want to fuck you so bad!" Owen yelped. "Even more than I want to eat, and that's saying something!" he said to the crazy girl sitting in the lotus position.

"Shhh! I have to concentrate and center my orgasm, to turn it from physical to psychic! Ommmmm!" she chanted.

"Oh wow! I just came!" Owen gasped after a few moments of Izzy's demonstration of tantric sex magic.

"Do it again!" Owen encouraged his wacky partner.

Outside, beyond the wall of the orgy room, a bear rummaging through the trash for food also achieved climax, thoroughly embarrassing himself in front of the other animals.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Courtney said to the Navy seamen. "You were a big help, even though it turned out we didn't need you!"

"No worries, eh?" the ship's captain replied. "And thanks for inviting us to your party! Can't stay too long, though, 'cause the Navy is gonna want their only ship back soon."

"Hey."

"Oh! Duncan! Hi!" Courtney was nervous, and unsure of what to say to her boyfriend after their uncomfortable scene earlier.

"Um, this is Captain Howard of the Canadian Navy. He and his men helped us with the whole Chris situation, ummm..."

"Hey there, young feller! How's it goin', eh?" the Captain extended his hand.

"Yeah." Duncan coolly responded, not bothering to shake the authority figure's hand.

"So, Duncan..." Courtney began. She had a crazy idea, but if it worked...

A mischievous gleam lighted her eyes.

"...Wanna bet I can suck off more sailors than you can?"

Duncan was clearly shocked at the challenge!

For a moment, Courtney feared she had mis-read the boy's psyche.

Though different in many ways, what had united the play-it-by-the-book Princess and the recidivist criminal was their love of contests, their supreme desire to come out on top.

Courtney reasoned that if she could stir Duncan's competitive juices, she could re-forge the bond between them.

But it wasn't working! Duncan just stood there, mouth agape!

Had she lost him forever with her stupid move?

Then, Duncan's mouth curled into a smile.

"Ha! You craze me! You're on, doll!" he declared.

Immediately, the C.I.T. and the delinquent went down on the Navy seamen, Duncan deep-throating the Captain's massive member, as if to say to Courtney 'I can do this better than you!'

"It's amazing! Everyone's actually getting along and enjoying each other's company!" Gwen gushed to LeShawna as she looked around the 'party' room (formerly the Dungeon). "Well, almost everyone."

"That's nice, babygirl!" the urban sister replied. "But don't you think we ought to stop talking, and concentrate on screwing our boyfriends?" she added as she hopped up and down on Harold's dick.

"Oh. Sorry, Trent!" Gwen apologized to her boyfriend who was busy pounding her pussy.

"That's okay, babe!" Trent replied between strokes.

"And in the spirit of 'getting into the screwing'..." Gwen added as she looked for more manmeat to fuck. "Hey! Cody! Get over here so I can suck that big cock of yours!"

"Gwen!!" Cody protested as he pumped his penis into another girl. "I'm with Beth exclusively now! I'm sorry, but you're going to have to give up this obsession with me!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Cody!" Gwen giggled, and turned to her boyfriend. "Wow. I guess things really have changed!"

"Only for the better, Gwen! Only for the better!"

_(Later, in the Confessional Outhouse...Noah with a black eye)_

"That bitch, Bridgette!

I'm glad I ratted her out to her parents after she rejected me two years ago!

The Noahster always gets his, babe!"

Suddenly, the outhouse tipped over!

"Hey! What the hell?!?"

"Did you forget we're in control of the production equipment now, moron?" a voice from outside barked. "We heard everything you said!"

"Cody? Is that you? Hey, I was just kidding! I wouldn't do that to Bridgette! I was just upset because she slugged me! Cody?" Noah cried from inside the outhouse.

Then, it got worse.

The outhouse was laying on its door side, making it impossible for Noah to escape!

"What the?? Hey, I'm trapped! Let me out!"

"Serves you right!" the voice from outside remarked. "Come on, guys! Let's get back to the party!"

"You can't do this to me! This, this is gay bashing!"

"No. It's jerk bashing! Besides, I thought you weren't gay?"

"I'm not! But, when people THINK you're gay and beat you up, it's still gay bashing!"

"Sure! Keep to your delusions! We're out of here, guys!"

Meanwhile, in her private cabin (which she DEMANDED from Chris before she would participate in his challenge), Heather, nude, lay on her side and stared out the window.

"Wow! You almost look good enough to sketch!" DJ exclaimed. "Too bad I'm not an artist!"

"That's so 'Titanic' of you." Heather dryly commented.

"I hope not, considering how they ended up!" DJ laughed. "So, whatcha thinking about?"

"Just how much everything's changed. It seems so long ago we were just these kids stuck in that ridiculous summer camp!"

"And then...there's things that haven't changed all that much." DJ sighed. "Gwen _was_ trying to apologize, you know. You didn't have to go off on her!"

"She deserved it! Accusing ME of breaking Geoff and Bridgette up?? What possible reason could I have to do that?!!"

"Heather..." the gentle giant entreated her.

"Okay, okay!" Heather gave in. "If it makes you feel better, I'll make nice with Gwen...tomorrow."

"That's a start, I guess."

"DJ...Make love to me again. I, I want to know this is real."

As DJ took Heather once more into his loving arms, in the outhouse, a very penitent Noah cried "Let me out! I learned my lesson! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Cody...If you're listening...I love you."

Under the sea, a barely shaven man turned to his much larger companion.

"The mechanical shark submarine worked like a charm, Chef!" Chris Maclean smirked. "How about our wireless cameras? Did we get all the downloads?"

Chef, standing over the controls of electronic equipment, checked the dials and replied "Yep! We got all of the footage!"

"Ex-cellent!" Chris rubbed his hands in glee. "Set course for Thailand! I have some...investments...to check on!"

Never the end!


End file.
